Little Terrorist
by duda.chan
Summary: Shinobu is insecure about his relationship and after one night of make-up sex, he starts to feel a little strange. MPREG! LEMON!


hey this is my first fanfic on here so...be gentle plz! *bows*

Disclaimer: Don't own ;D

notes:

"word" = talking

_'word'_ = thinking

* * *

'Where the hell is he' Shinobu hadn't seen his so-called boyfriend in over a week. _'He probably moved on to some women with huge breasts, if he cared at all he would have at least have called, I mean we living next fucking door!'_ Shinobu felt as if he was losing his love to an unknown source. It hurt his heart badly to think this way. As he gained his courage and confidence he sighed as he made his way to the door.

"Miyagi?" he called out to his lover's apartment to which he had been given a key to. "Where are you?" _'Miyagi, don't leave me here, please'_ soon tears were flowing down his hazel eyes; he sank to the floor next to the door and silently fell into a cry-coaxed sleep.

~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~

Miyagi was about to drop dead from the lost day, first he had to cover Kamijou's class for him, and after that epidemic it was no wonder why that man was always furrowing his brows. He almost got in two car accidents on the way home, both by some teenage girls, such reckless drivers. The tall man unlocked his apartment door to find that there was large matter blocking his entrance. He tried to peek to see what the intrusion was only to find-

"Shinobu?" He was shocked to see his adorable lover curled up on his cold floor with tear stained cheeks. He gently picked the young boy up bridal style and placed him in his room on his bed before getting a towel. After he soaked the towel in warm water he gently put it on the little boy's head, giving him a chaste kiss on his temple and went to go get changed into something comfortable.

"Nnn…nn…" The sleeping boy shuffled and awoke to the sensation of the water hitting his head.

"M-Mi-Miyagi?" Miyagi's eyes looked up.

"Oi, you're awake, what are you doing here anyway? And on the floor? You would've caught a cold!"

The young man's face was about to burst, "I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN A WEEK AND _THAT'S _WHAT YOU SAY TO ME FIRST?!" Before the older knew it, Shinobu was crying.

"I'm sorry, what happened? I just want to know what's wrong with my little sunshine so I can fix it." Miyagi whispered walking over to him, sat on his king sized bed and pulled Shinobu into his lap. At this point Shinobu just had to let it all out.

"It's just that I haven't seen you in so long and all I want to do is be with you! I feel like our relationship is closing and I don't know what I would do without you Miyagi, I just want to hold on to you and never let go. I came over here to yell at you for not coming over but then I saw that you weren't home and I-I d-don't know what h-h-happened I just s-sorta broke down." Shinobu flushed a little from his own words and wiped his eyes.

'_So you came over here to yell at me? After the day I've been through! How cruel!'_ Miyagi mentally yelled and his brow ticked, but he couldn't say that to his love now. He just needed to be held.

"Shh…shhh…Bubu it's alright. I'm not going anywhere."

"You promise?"

"Yea, I promise." Miyagi ran his fingers gently through the milky brown locks slowly sliding down his headboard so he was sitting and Shinobu was funnily laying in his strong arms as they both were swept into sleep, this felt right.

~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~

Shinobu had awoken many times during the night to make sure that Miyagi kept his promise-which he did-, but when he opened his eyes for good, said man was nowhere to be found. Feeling a pang of loneliness hit his heart he leaned against the cushiony board and put his head on his knees as slow hot tears rolled down his flushed face. _'Why'd he say that if it wasn't true!? Why can't he just keep one promise?'_

"Dammit, I thought I could make you breakfast before you woke up to see that I wasn't there."

The smaller of the two looked up with a sniff and felt himself foolish when he saw his love bringing him a breakfast in bed. Miyagi sat next to him with the tray full of pancakes and waffles all topped with his favourite, cherry flavoured whipped cream. Shinobu beamed he hadn't eaten this since…well since the last time they ate breakfast together, Miyagi made the best breakfast in all of Japan he was sure of this.

"Open wide! Here comes the train! Chu-chuu!!"

"I'm not a freakin ki---mmm" At this Miyagi took his chance to stuff that stubborn mouth with a scoop of pancake with the cherry cream. They silently finished their breakfast Miyagi sometimes stealing a piece from his uke's mouth and kissing him tenderly.

"Mi-Miyagi you won't leave me for someone else right?" Shinobu stated, "I don't want to lose you."

"No I won't leave, I haven't felt this way towards anyone since sensei." Miyagi meant what he said, and he said what he meant. *1*

The brunette felt himself turn crimson, he just wanted to be touched by him so badly. He was just longing to make sure he was his one and only.

"Mi-miyagi?!"

The older pounced, forcing his tongue into the hot cavern of his lover, he too just wanted to be by the other at all times, but being an adult he couldn't say that. Shinobu felt a hand wander on his delicate chest smoothing over his light grey button-up shirt. As the hand left the fabric it slowly slipped its way up and under the same material to tease a semi-erect nipple. Shinobu let a moan elicit from this throat trapped under Miyagi's strong arms on the soft bed.

Miyagi knew what his Bubu was thinking so he left one hand rubbing one of the now fully erect nubs, letting the other hand slowly drift southwards. His strong hand slightly ghosted over Shinobu's clothed member sending bolts of ecstasy down the boy's spine cord. He loved the reaction to his little subtle movements and now he wanted to make more wonderful sounds fall from his love's adorable pouted lips. He leaned down and planted a kiss on the clothed muscle before tugging down the sleeping pants in the way. Shinobu gasped as the cool air hit his hard on and locked eyes with his lover as he saw the older man's lips engulf him completely.

"Aahhh! Miyagi m-more I want…more…" He panted threading his fingers through those midnight black strands, pulling the head more onto his crotchinal area. *2*

Miyagi complied and snuck his long delicate fingers around to circle and push into the tight ring of muscles that seemed to suck him in. His tongue glided over his lover's slit licking up the pre-cum that had started to pour, he glanced up to see Shinobu's face full of lust and desire which only added to his own erection.

He pushed another finger into the hole earning a buck from his love, this time Miyagi raised his head off of the organ to plant his slightly swollen lips onto the younger male's. A third digit was added to the stretching causing Shinobu to rock against the welcome intruders.

When Miyagi felt that his lover was stretched enough for his size his fingers slid free as he positioned himself.

"Miyagi…please…I can't wait anymore!" The young university student begged.

With that Miyagi pushed himself into the little body letting the owner adjust to his size before slow starting to move in and out of Shinobu.

"Aahhh … Miyagi! M-more…F-faster!" Miyagi smirked at his lover's command and complied thrusting faster and reaching deeper inside him.

The sweet sound of their love-making was only fueling their heat more and more. Shinobu reached up wrapped his arms around the smoker's neck and also hugged Miaygi's waist with his legs guiding him deeper and into a passionate kiss. Their kiss was ended short when the smaller of the two shuddered.

"Mi-miyagi! I'm cumming!"

Shinobu only lasted one more deep thrust before he sprayed their chests with his semen. The contraction of Shinobu's bottom around Miyagi's cock was too strong and with one final thrust, that seemed to be deeper than the others, Miyagi released himself into his love. They both laid there listening contently to each other's breathing when Miyagi slid free of the hole and collapsed next to the boy.

"Bubu, I love you and would never intentionally do anything to hurt you…you know that right?" Miyagi said between short breaths wrapping his muscular arms around the boy.

"Yea old man, I know, I love you too."

* * *

ok there it is my first chappy!

*1* An elephant's faithful 100% !!! heh ... that's from Horton Hears a Who

*2* YEA! I really JUST said that!

please review! critisism is recommened! Arigatou for reading! I'll hopefully get the next chappy up soon ... I have track/polevault practice everyday so bare with me!


End file.
